furmula_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Furmula One History
History of Furmula 1 The Furmula One racing series began as the European Furry Grand Prix Association (EFGPA) during the 1920s, which held races primarily in the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Spain and Italy. During its early days, driver registration was open to anybody that brought their modified racing vehicle to the track, and races were held without championship points as such a concept of determining a winner through a series of racing events wasn’t held until the early 1930s. Due to the world war conflict however, the EFGPA ceased operations and the organization itself dissolved entirely. In 1946, as Europe was beginning to dig out from the ashes of the second World War, Bernard Steiner, President of Lhasa Romeo Automobiles, met with a collection of other major European automobile manufacturers with the goal of reviving the EFGPA but with a more strict guideline and formula for drivers and teams to follow. As a former race driver himself, Steiner had the ambition to create a racing organization beyond the European demographics of the EFGPA and turn it worldwide, and thanks to the backing of investors from auto clubs and corporate sponsors, he had the capital needed to make his dreams a reality. In 1949, he stepped down from his position at Lhasa Romeo and became the first President of the newly-formed Furmula Enterprises, with its headquarters based out of Paris, France. Furmula Enterprises became the parent company of Furmula One, and then later Furmula Two, Furmula Three, Furmula-E, and were responsible for hosting and enforcing the racing events and promoting them. In 1961 when the IAFSC was formed, Furmula Enterprises was absorbed into the organization and now answer to them. On May 18th, 1950, the inaugural Furmula One season began with the Italian Grand Prix at the Autodromo Nazionale Monza, near the city of Monza (north of Milan, Italy). Dario Matterasi won the race convincingly with his Lhasa Romeo-engine vehicle, but the race was marred with tragedy as one of the vehicles lost control and spun four times before crashing onto the stone wall of a nearby building, instantly killing the driver. Hay bales were later installed in future races as safety barriers, and F1 introduced new speed regulations. The first season held seven races, all in Europe with the exception of the Canadian Grand Prix at the Circuit Mont-Tremblant within the province of Quebec. The engine constructors for the inaugural season were Lhasa Romeo, Furrari, Reynault, UK Racing Group, and Horshe. Conda, Purrcedes and Codsworth entered the sport in the 1970s, Furd in the early 1980s (went on hiatus for most of the 1990s and early 2000’s), and FMW in the 1980s and the 2000s. The current engine suppliers are Purrcedes, Furrari, Reynault, Conda, FMW, and Furd. Other engine suppliers to have been used for Furmula 1 include Coventry Civet and Rabco in the 1960’s, Subawoo in the 1980’s, Lambboarghini, Peugoat, Pawā-Conda and Yakaha in the 1990’s and Coyota in the 2000’s. The F1 Constructors Championship was introduced in 1983. The current 69th season of Furmula One starts May 26th with the Australian Grand Prix and ends with the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix on December 1st.' ' F1 World Drivers Championship List of Winners 1950 - Dario Matterasi (ITA) - Lhasa Romeo 1951 - Julio Macías (URY) - Lhasa Romeo 1952 - Waylon Haward (IRL) - UK Racing Group 1953 - Waylon Haward (IRL) - UK Racing Group 1954 - Oscar Löfgren (SWE) - Horshe 1955 - Julio Macías (URY) - Horshe 1956 - Julio Macías (URY) - Horshe 1957 - Julio Macías (URY) - Maranello-Furrari 1958 - Eugênio Joó (PRT) - Maranello-Furrari 1959 - Syd Huxley (AUS) - Clubfur-Civet 1960 - Syd Huxley (AUS) - Clubfur-Civet 1961 - Damian Rey (USA) - Maranello-Furrari 1962 - Stanley Sudworth (GBR) - UK Racing Group 1963 - Phil Fosse (GBR) - Tulip-Civet 1964 - Lee Scrivens (GBR) - Maranello-Furrari 1965 - Phil Fosse (GBR) - Tulip-Civet 1966 - Syd Huxley (AUS) - Huxley-Rabco 1967 - Tom Crawford (NZL) - Huxley-Rabco 1968 - Stanley Sudworth (GBR) - Tulip-Codsworth 1969 - Kenny Platt (GBR) - Mouton-Reynault 1970 - Anton Beringer (AUT) - Tulip-Codsworth 1971 - Kenny Platt (GBR) - Howland-Codsworth 1972 - Elpídio Chaves (BRA) - Tulip-Codsworth 1973 - Kenny Platt (GBR) - Howland-Codsworth 1974 - Elpídio Chaves (BRA) - Tremblant-Codsworth 1975 - André Hauer (AUT) - Maranello-Furrari 1976 - James Horn (GBR) - Tremblant-Codsworth 1977 - André Hauer (AUT) - Maranello-Furrari 1978 - Camillo Crawford (USA) - Tulip-Codsworth 1979 - Darin Waever (RSA) - Maranello-Furrari 1980 - Ted Towner (AUS) - Kraner-Codsworth 1981 - Carlito Moreno (BRA) - Huxley-Furd 1982 - Seònaid MacRae (GBR) - Kraner-Furd 1983 - Carlito Moreno (BRA) - Huxley-FMW 1984 - Cédric Bonnay (FRA) - Tremblant-Horshe 1985 - Cédric Bonnay (FRA) - Tremblant-Horshe 1986 - Chaz Harford (GBR) - Kraner-Conda 1987 - Chaz Harford (GBR) - Kraner-Conda 1988 - Abílio Mata (BRA) - Tremblant-Conda 1989 - Cédric Bonnay (FRA) - Tremblant-Conda 1990 - Cédric Bonnay (FRA) - Maranello-Furrari 1991 - Abílio Mata (BRA) - Tremblant-Conda 1992 - Abílio Mata (BRA) - Tremblant-Conda 1993 - Cédric Bonnay (FRA) - Kraner-Reynault 1994 - Manfred Stoppelbein (GER) - Belmonte-Furd 1995 - Manfred Stoppelbein (GER) - Belmonte-Reynault 1996 - Danny Sudworth (GBR) - Kraner-Reynault 1997 - Louis Faucheux (CAN) - Kraner-Reynault 1998 - Nea Mäkinen (FIN) - Tremblant-Purcedes 1999 - Nea Mäkinen (FIN) - Tremblant-Purcedes 2000 - Manfred Stoppelbein (GER) - Maranello-Furrari 2001 - Manfred Stoppelbein (GER) - Maranello-Furrari 2002 - Manfred Stoppelbein (GER) - Maranello-Furrari 2003 - Manfred Stoppelbein (GER) - Maranello-Furrari 2004 - Manfred Stoppelbein (GER) - Maranello-Furrari 2005 - Valentino Scorchio (ITA) - Belmonte-Reynault 2006 - Valentino Scorchio (ITA) - Belmonte-Reynault 2007 - Valentino Scorchio (ITA) - Belmonte-Purcedes 2008 - Markus Laaksonen (FIN) - Maranello-Furrari 2009 - Joanne Burton (GBR) - Reigns-Purcedes 2010 - Darren Mitchell (GBR) - Reigns-Purcedes 2011 - Bentley Maynard (GBR) - Black Deer-Reynalt 2012 - Darren Mitchell (GBR) - Reigns-Purcedes 2013 - Darren Mitchell (GBR) - Reigns-Purcedes 2014 - Bentley Maynard (GBR) - Reigns-Purcedes 2015 - Bentley Maynard (GBR) - Reigns-Purcedes 2016 - Hilda Goldschmidt (GER) - Reigns-Purcedes 2017 - Kumori Urufu (USA) - Maranello-Furrari 2018 - Bentley Maynard (GBR) - Reigns-Purcedes 2019 - ' ' Furmula One Constructors Championship ''' '''1983 - Maranello-Furrari 1984 - Tremblant-Horshe 1985 - Tremblant-Horshe 1986 - Kraner-Conda 1987 - Kraner-Conda 1988 - Tremblant-Conda 1989 - Tremblant-Conda 1990 - Tremblant-Conda 1991 - Tremblant-Conda 1992 - Kraner-Reynault 1993 - Kraner-Reynault 1994 - Kraner-Reynault 1995 - Belmonte-Reynault 1996 - Kraner-Reynault 1997 - Kraner-Reynault 1998 - Tremblant-Purcedes 1999 - Maranello-Furrari 2000 - Maranello-Furrari 2001 - Maranello-Furrari 2002 - Maranello-Furrari 2003 - Maranello-Furrari 2004 - Maranello-Furrari 2005 - Belmonte-Reynault 2006 - Belmonte-Reynault 2007 - Belmonte-Purcedes 2008 - Maranello-Furrari 2009 - Reigns-Purcedes 2010 - Reigns-Purcedes 2011 - Black Deer-Reynalt 2012 - Black Deer-Reynalt 2013 - Black Deer-Reynalt 2014 - Reigns-Purcedes 2015 - Reigns-Purcedes 2016 - Reigns-Purcedes 2017 - Reigns-Purcedes 2018 - Reigns-Purcedes 2019 -